When light meets darkness - Ghost Adventures fantasy story
by amberbellamy
Summary: If you like Ghost Adventures & fantasy, you might like this story. The men of Ghost Adventures are trapped in a magical world full of wizards, trolls, fairies & fantasy!
1. 01

My name is Amber, i'm just another typical small town girl. Why are you following my story? Well, at first i thought i was just an ordinary girl, but one meeting changed my entire life.  
"You're going to be late for school!" my mom called from down the stairs. I sighed deeply, my mother was always worried i would fail class, i grabbed my bag from my desk and swung it over my shoulder. "I'm coming!" i ran off the stairs. almost tripping over the loose carpet.  
I could catch myself to the railings just in time. It had occured once before a few years ago, that incident where i was in this hurry once again, and i slipped off the stairs and broke my left leg.  
I had promised myself to be more careful, but i broke that promise more and more often lately.  
"Thanks for lunch, mom." i pecked my mom on the cheeck. "Have a nice day at school."  
I jumped on my bike, i had a car, but i had to share it with my mom, so she used it more often than i did. I raced towards the college, i hated school and most of the time i just wanted to hide in a corner to not get noticed by others.  
I'm being bullied by my classmates in a non-playful way, and it has gotten to me lately. Is everything they're telling me true? Am i really ugly? Do they really think i can't accomplish anything in life because i'm stupid? I slowly made my way into the school.  
I really did not want to enter the classroom, but as i looked in and noticed the person i hated the most, his name is Ollie, i got this weird sick feeling in my stomach. "This is going to be an amazing day." i mumbled to myself, and made my way towards my table.  
I didn't have any friends, not a single one. No one wanted to be friends with a loser. Most of the time i would just get into my fantasy world, where everything was perfect.  
Everybody loved me, i would look the way i wanted to look, i wouldn't have to be scared about what people are going to say about me every single time.  
"Alright class, open up page 17 of your textbook please." Mr. Caldwell said.  
I grabbed my History book, it was one of my favorite subjects in school. I just thought it was fascinating how people lived in the earlier days.  
I've always wanted to be this majestic Victorian lady with her hair up in a braided bun with a big whide dress, twirling around like a Disney princess.  
Oh, i found myself day dreaming again, and shook myself awake. Keep your head with the class today.  
I did not want to miss out and fail class, and spend another few years of my life in this shit hole.  
I get rudely awakened by the feeling of something being thrown at my head. I looked up and noticed someone threw a bottle of water at me.  
"Seriously? can you just have a break for once? i'm sick and tired of you fucking around with me!" i jumped up, and turned to Ollie.  
"Miss Goldsworthy, what is the problem?" Mr. Caldwell asked. He looked irritated.  
"I'm so sick and tired of people treating me like shit here! And no one is doing anything about it!"  
"We ar enot here to argue we are here to follow the lesson and get our degree." Mr. Caldwell said. "I just don't want to spend another minute in this messed up class! No one can get along with one another and i'm tired of hiding!"  
Mr. Caldwell stood up. "Are you going to argue with me?"  
"Someone has to say something about the way things are being done here!"  
"Detention for you miss Goldsworthy, after school classroom 505." Mr. Caldwell said.  
Really? this was my first time ever getting detention, for speaking my mind? It was the truth anyway, no one here got along, if they had one thing in common, it was making fun of me, making sure i felt as uncomfortable as i could.  
I sat down again, looking defeated. I did not understand how in the world i was getting punished for something someone else caused.

4 pm. Detention time. I made my way to room number 505, the notorious room with the punks of today, and i wasn't going to fit in.  
"Could this day get any worse?"  
I entered the room, and there were about 4 other people sitting there. I looked at them shortly, and then stared at one of my books.  
"What is goody two shoes doing here?" the blonde girl with her lippiercing whispered to the other girl, with the dark brown hair curley and waving over her shoulders and the brightest of blue eyes. She whispered, but just loud enough for me to hear. "Honestly, i have no idea either." i bluntly answered. The girl looked surprised i heard her.  
I sat down at one of the tables.  
The other two punks in the class were two men. One bald guy with a half-long brown beard, and the other with black hair, glasses, and black clothes. He looked handsome, and had a mysterious presence surrounding him.  
"Miss Summer Yates." the teacher said, checking if all the students were present. "Check." the blonde girl said.  
"Fiona Grey." the brunette girl raised her hand.  
"Aaron Goodwin." the bald headed older looking man raised his hand. He looked like he could have been somewhere in his 30's, but i'm pretty sure he's mid 20's.  
"Zak Bagans." the guy with the glasses just simply nodded.  
"Amber Goldsworthy." i sighed deeply, i just hoped my mother didn't find out about this, she would be so pissed at me.  
I raised my hand. "Yes ma'am." i said.  
"Alright, you've got one hour here so make it productive." the lady said. "Do your homework." the lady left the room, and locked the door, incase someone wasn't planning on staying.  
"They treat us like we are prisoners." Summer said. "We basically are." i mumbled.  
"Did you say something princess?" Summer wondered. Did she really just call me a princess? i was everything but a princess.  
"Just leave the kid alone man." the bald headed guy started. He seemed okay, he didn't have that dark aura surrounding him unlike the other people.  
I was 23 years old, Aaron looked as if he was at least 27 years old, Zak looked like he was 24, and Summer and Fiona looked like they were at least 24 or 25.  
But i was bad at guessing people's age.  
"So, why are you here kid? did you fail a test and got your mommy upset?" Summer wondered, and giggled.  
I sighed deeply and turned around. "You can talk to me with a normal voice you know, we're probably the same age anyway."  
Summer frowned. "She can talk?"  
she looked back at Zak, it appeared she quite liked him. Zak didn't look too amused, well, he didn't move a single muscle in his face the entire time we were sitting here.  
"Well, i'm sure you can be a nice person sometimes." i said. "Let's just do as the teacher asked us and maybe we can leave sooner."  
"How cute, she's telling us what to do." Summer leaned back in her chair. "Well, kid... it's not going to happen."  
The door swung open again after about 10 minutes and miss Gerards came in again. "Well folks." she said.  
"This has been the 8th time you're sitting here this year, and miss Goldsworthy's being her first." she started. "If you really want to pass you need to work together as a team on this one project."  
I looked up. "Excuse you?" i said out loud. I didn't mean to say it out loud.  
"If you get a good grade it shows you are willing to continue your study, unless you want to get kicked out of school you know."  
I definatly did not want that.  
"Man, my parents are not going to be happy about this." Fiona sighed.  
Miss Gerards handed out some papers. "The project is due by the end of the month, so you better get started."  
This couldn't be true, i wasn't going to spend my free time with some sketchy punks.  
"Let the games begin!" Aaron said, rubbing his hands together. He seemed like a goof-off, and not a good project partner.  
I felt for once i had to be making the entire project all by myself and not get our asses kicked out of school.


	2. 02

"So, newbie, good luck with our project." Summer said. I looked up at her. "So i'm in this by myself?" i wondered. "Pretty much, i'm not going to spend my free time working on more school work, those people are crazy."  
I sighed and looked down. "I guess, someone has to do it." i said.  
"Make sure you'll have it finished by the end of the month." she said, and walked off. I couldn't believe all four of them let me down.  
Aaron stopped by the door and looked at me. He saw how sad and confused i looked, and i guess he had a weak heart.  
"But if you'd like, i could help you." he offered. I looked up at him. "Are you actually talking to me?" i wondered.  
"I'm not as horrible as she is, and trust me, Fiona is a nice girl, she just wants to be popular just like Summer." Aaron said.  
"I just wish we could live in an era where everybody could just be themselves without having any problems." i said.  
We both walked outside the school. "So... can you tell me a bit more about those people that i have to make this project with?"  
"Sure, anything you'd like to know in particular?" Aaron wondered.  
"Well... i just like to know who they are."  
Aaron nodded, as he unchained his bike.  
"Well, Fiona she's a rich kid, her parents paid thousands of dollars for her plastic surgery, they don't necessarily agree with it, but they want their daughter to be happy. She's very nice, has a good heart." he started. I nodded, i wasn't quite interested in the girls to be honest, i was more interested in the cute mysterious man, Zak.  
"And then there's Summer, she's a rebel. She likes to go out partying on school nights until 5 am. But i think it's just a phase." Aaron said. "We're in the same class together so i've known her for a while now."  
We cycled into the direction of my house.  
"And then there's my friend Zak, he's my best friend." Aaron started. "He's quite like Summer to be honest." I nodded, i just kept thinking about Zak, there was something about him that just interested me. Was it his eyes? Was it the never ending mystery that followed him? I just wanted to know more, for some weird reason that dark aura attracted me.  
"He could be agressive at times, just try to look past that. He's quite arrogant at times."  
"This is my house." i said, as i pointed at my place. We both parked our bikes somewhere in the front yard.  
"Mom, i'm home! i brought... a friend?" i questioned myself when i called Aaron my friend. I didn't know him, and he seemed to be one of those evil meanies, even though he was quite nice towards me.  
Aaron nodded at me, as if he agreed that we were friends.  
"How lovely." my mother entered the hall. "Oh, you brought a male friend."  
"I'm Aaron it's nice to meet you ma'am." he introduced himself in the most polite way. Maybe he didn't fit in with those meanies at all.  
"We just have to work on this project together, it has to be finished by the end of the month." i said.  
My mother nodded. "I got the memo, i will bring you some drinks later on." she said.  
I thanked my mother and walked the stairs towards my room. Our house wasn't the biggest, but my room was quite large, we had all the space we needed.  
"So, where do we begin?" i wondered. I dropped my bag on my desk, and sat down on the bed.  
"I just think it sucks the others bailed on us." Aaron said. "I have a friend that might know a solution to this problem." i said. "His name is Billy, and he has another smart friend, they could help us with the project."  
"Why would they want to help with somebody else's project?" Aaron wondered. "Let's just say they really love studying." i said. I grabbed my phone, and looked for Billy's number.  
 _Houston, we have a problem, i need help with a project and i just don't know where to start... Can you come over and bring your friend Jay?_ I clicked "Send" and waited for a reply.  
"May i ask why a young and sweet girl like you are easily targeted?" Aaron asked.  
"Well... i guess that's just it? I'm too sweet i guess, and people like to take advantage of that." i said. I shrugged. "But i'm used to it now."  
 _On our way_ Billy replied.  
"My friends are coming over." i said. "Hopefully they'll be able to help us with this project, i may look smart, but i'm definatly not."  
Aaron sat down on a chair somewhere in the corner of the room.  
"Amber! you've got some visitors!" my mother called from down the stairs. "Oh, that must be them already, Billy lives just around the corner from me." i ran down the stairs to welcome my friends, and noticed they brought a girl with them. "Hello, i'm Cassie." she introduced herself. She has short, pink hair, she looked kind of odd.  
"I'm Amber, nice to meet you."  
I led them back upstairs. Cassie had a weird aura around her, just like Zak had. But it wasn't quite as negative as Zak's.  
She wore this 60's inspired floral dress, she looked like this pin-up doll with very bright pink hair.  
"Well, this is our big problem." i said, as i pointed towards the items on the floor, we had to create a new molecule, but science wasn't really my thing.  
"Really? It's that easy and you can't even fix it on your own?" Billy wondered. Well it was definatly easy for him, but not for a normal person.  
Cassie took a ruler out of her bag, and sat down right next to Billy. Jay looked up. "We will be done with this in about 30 minutes." he said.  
I looked up at Aaron, confused. "How do they do this?" Aaron wondered.

"Amber! you have some visitors!" my mother called, yet again. I looked surprised. "Who might that be?"  
"Alright, send them up!" i called out.  
I heard footsteps approaching, and heard some familiar voices. Summer?  
"Can we come in?"  
I walked towards the door and looked at them, i still couldn't believe they were here. "Sure..." i said.  
The 3 of them entered the room, it almost looked as if they had a regretful look on their faces.  
"I figured that... since it's our fault too we need to help you with the project." Summer said.  
"Wait... are you actually being nice to me?" i wondered. "I guess so." Summer replied. "You didn't do anything wrong." Summer said. "I guess i just felt quite rebellious at that time, forgive me."  
It seemed like Fiona talked some sense into her. She looked like a complete different person. "It's all good." i said.  
"What is that?" Summer wondered as she looked at Cassie.  
"Who, she? That's Billy and Jay's friend, i've never seen her before."  
"She's quite... strange." Fiona said.  
"That's a nice introduction." Cassie said, she had her back turned to the girls, and the girls had whispered, how could she have heard them?  
"Excuse me? did you hear what we just said?" Fiona wondered.  
"Well, i have a very sharp hearing, i can even hear the softest of whispers." Cassie said, without looking back at the girls. She was so focussed on the project.  
Fiona and Summer looked at each other. "Could this be any more weird?"  
Billy stood up. "Well... that's about it i guess." Billy said. He turned around to face the girls, and he stared right into Summers eyes. Summer stared right back, she felt some sort of warm feeling flowing through her body. It was as time stood still. The two kept staring at each other, in an awkward way.  
"Thank you so much for helping us out." Aaron said. "No problem, my parents used to give me these as a toy when i was a small child." Jay said.  
"We really owe you." i said.  
"No don't worry, i needed this relaxing moment." Jay said.  
"Well... shall we?" Cassie asked, she looked at Billy, but he still stared awkwardly back into the eyes of Summer.  
"Billy?" Cassie punched him in the arm. "Ehh... yes let's go." Billy said.

"Well, that was an easy project." Zak said. "Could we hire them more often?"  
"They are my friends, i feel guilty for taking advantage of them." i said. "No more stressing and we can just relax." Zak said. Were these people actually my friends now or where they pretending for the time being?  
"See you at school tomorrow?" Fiona wondered.  
"Are you talking to me?" i wondered.  
"Ofcourse i'm talking to you." Fiona smiled. I was confused and surprised. "S-sure..." i said.  
The 4 of them left, and i couldn't be more confused. Did she actually have normal friends now?


	3. 03

**Summer's POV  
**  
I couldn't help it. It was as if i froze and time around me stood still. I stared into his eyes and i've felt something i've never felt before.  
He might be nerd, and i usually hated nerds, they were so wise. But he... There was something about him.  
And as he stared back in my eyes, i just couldn't look away, until that annoying voice of Cassie interrupted us.

I layed down in my bed, and stared at the ceiling. Was i ever going to see him again? Or was this the first and final time? I should have introduced myself.  
 _Do you happen to have Amber's phone number?_ i texted to Aaron. I needed to know. I had to ask her his phone number. Would it be weird to talk to him after just meeting one time? It was a short meeting too.  
 _Sure, here it is_ Aaron had clipped the phone number, and i clicked on it. _Hello Amber, do you happen to have Billy's phone number? i want someone to help me with my homework._ i clicked "Send" and waited for the answer.  
Would he think i'm weird if i just got his phone number out of nowhere and just texted him? He only knew my name that was about it.  
Amber had sent me Billy's number, and i stared at it for a while before making a move.  
I never thought one person could make me feel like... a softie?  
 _Hello Billy, this is Summer, Amber's friend, i'd like to meet you somewhere if you could.  
_ Was that weird? It was so weird and so wrong! I wanted to delete the text, but noticed i already pressed "Send" Oh god... No!  
I could facepalm myself.  
"What if he says no and laughs at me?" i mumbled to myself.  
 _Sure, shall we meet at the park?  
_ I was almost too scared to check the message, but after 15 minutes of not checking his message, i just couldn't ignore it anymore.  
"He wants to see me!" i jumped up from my bed, and made a short dance around the room.  
I definatly needed to get changed, i wanted to stand out and impress him.  
It was strange, considering i never had a crush before.  
I just couldn't care less about love. Instead of my regular gothy stuff, i wore a babypink dress, and high heels.  
I usually wouldn't feel comfortable in color, but this dress made me confident.

I went towards the park, it was cold out and all i wore was this short pink dress and a coat, the cold wind blew against my bare legs.  
Why again did i choose a dress?  
"Summer?" it was Billy's voice. He sounded surprised to see me. "Hi." i walked towards him and smiled. I smiled... What was happening to me? I looked like a totally different person.  
"You came." i said. "Ofcourse i came." Billy said. "You look... " he examined me. He looked pretty awkward. "Beautiful." he smiled.  
"Thank you." a smile and a blush appeared on my face. "I asked you to come over here because... "  
I actually didn't know the real reason why i invited him to be here other than to spend time with him.  
Billy stared at me, waiting for an answer. I've never felt this awkward before.  
"I was actually interested in getting to know you some more if you didn't mind." i wondered. We sat down on a bench somewhere. "I haven't seen you around town, like, ever." i said.  
"I don't go out much, usually i like to stay in and invent new devices." Billy said. Ugh he was so nerdy, but somehow that was so attractive about him.  
"How's that going?" i wondered. "Very well actually. If you'd like to come over once i could show you everything i've created so far. "  
I looked up. "That's actually a great idea." i said.  
He completely changed me, in a positive way. It's almost as if i had feeling for him, but that couldn't be, i only saw him once. But as soon as i looked into his eyes, i just knew it was right.  
"Would you like to go out with me some time?" Billy asked. I looked up, surprised. I did not expect that question from his side, i kept thinking on how i could ask him out on a date without sounding too creepy and there he was asking the question.  
"I would love to!"  
I stood up, and gave Billy a hug. As soon as our bodies touched, i felt this weird spark. Billy must have felt it too, cause he jumped back.  
"Did you..." i wondered. Billy nodded. "What was that?"  
It was like magic. I reached my hand towards Billy's shoulder, and as soon as we touched, the spark came back. It was yellow lightning, that hit right next to us.  
"Wow!" i tripped and fell into Billy's arms. I looked up at him, and he looked back at me. "Sorry... that scared me." i said, and took a step back. Why was it that every time i got near him, something weird happend?  
We both lifted our hands up, and touched each others hands, and it caused a big explosion. 


	4. 04

**Amber's POV:  
** "Did you hear about that explosion in the park last night?" Fiona wondered, as we walked the halls of the school. "I've heard it on the news this morning, that was strange, did anyone get hurt?"  
Fiona shrugged. "I hope it's not another crazy terrorist attack, it's getting way too close now these days." Fiona said. I stopped walking, and froze.  
"What's up with you? you look like you've seen a ghost." Fiona said, as she turned at me.  
Every time i saw him i just froze, i couldn't help it, there was something about him that caused my body to react weird.  
Fiona looked up. "Ah..." she said.  
"Is it Zak?" Fiona wondered. A lot of girls had a huge crush on Zak, i wasn't the only one at all, Zak had girls surrounding him all day long.  
"What? don't act so crazy all of a sudden." i said, and blushed. "You're into him!" Fiona called out, loud enough for the others to hear. "Fiona!" i called out.  
Zak looked up, and waved the girls away. "Hey ladies, what's the noise about?" he wondered. He came closer to us, and i looked down. "Nothing, we were just talking about the explosion in the park." Fiona quickly said.  
"That was weird, wasn't it? No one got hurt for as far as we know." Zak said. "Where is Summer?" Zak wondered, and looked around. "I haven't seen her in school just yet." Fiona answered.  
"What? She's with that nerd?" some girls were rumoring in the hallway. "It can't be, she hates nerds!"  
Summer and Billy entered the college, holding hands together, it felt as if they both found each other, they had an electrifying aura surrounding them.  
"When did that happen?" Zak wondered. "Billy? Summer?" i mumbled. There was no way my friend Billy would be interested in bullies like Summer, and the other way around too.  
"Hey guys." Summer said. "Summer... what is going on?" i wondered. I looked at my friend Billy, in disbelief.  
"Me and Billy we had a very intense night." Summer said.  
"Sounds like somebody got laid." Zak said. "Not that, or... maybe... " Summer said, looking up at Billy.  
"Well... have you heard about the explosion in the park?" Summer wondered. I looked at Fiona, and she looked back at me.  
"That was me and Billy."  
I couldn't believe Billy was turning into a bad boy. "What did she do to you Billy? what happend to the brave nerd?" i wondered.  
Billy looked confused. "No... wait, it was actually us! It happend when our hands touched, there was this weird feeling we both couldn't explain, and then, BOOM big explosion."  
I looked confused, and then started laughing. "You guys have a wild imagination." i shook my head, and headed to class.  
"It's true..." Summer mumbled. Fiona and Zak looked at each other, in disbelief.

 **Cassie's POV  
** There was so much stuff i still needed to do, i needed to finish this project, i needed to study at least 5 different subjects. I walked into the school's library. Usually i would be smart, i would fix my homework in no time, but this time i was a total mess.  
"Come on Cassie, you need to think." i often talked to myself in public, people thought i was weird, but i couldn't care less. Let them think i'm weird, maybe they'll stay away from me then.  
I sat down at a desk, where do i begin?  
I sighed deeply. "Let's just finish this stupid project first." i mumbled.  
I usually loved school, but today, i just didn't have any kind of motivation for class.  
It was very quiet at the library, we weren't allowed to raise our voices here. There were only 3 other people sitting in the room.  
"Hey Cassie." Jay whispered. I jumped up, not expecting anyone to sneak up on me. "You scared me!" i whispered back.  
"I'm sorry... i didn't mean to."  
I shook my head. "It's alright, i need to finish this stupid project, and i have no idea were to even begin."  
Jay bended over to my school work. "Easy, i could help you if you want." that was kind of an insult to me, i never needed anyone's help with anything.  
"Do you think i can't do this by myself?" i mumbled. "Ofcourse i do, but you said you didn't have any motivation for for this project."  
I looked up, confused. I never said such thing. "I didn't say that..."  
Jay looked confused. "What do you mean?" he said. "You just told me you didn't have the motivation for this project." I shook my head. "I never said that, i only thought that."  
I looked confused, did i really just say it out loud or was Jay able to read my mind? Yeah right, like that's a real thing.  
"I think i should finish this later on in the day." i said, as i grabbed my books.  
"You don't have to leave, i was just wondering if you could keep me company." Jay wondered. "I'm sorry but i'm kind of in a hurry, i need to get to my next class now." i lied. "No you don't."  
I looked up. "Are you able to read my mind or something? What is wrong with you, freak?" i said.  
Jay looked surprised. "No, what is wrong with you, you have been acting so tense all of a sudden."  
"You're making me extremely uncomfortable." i said. I turned around to walk away but Jay grabbed my arm. "Please." he wondered. "Don't walk away from me, i swear all i want is a little company." i looked at my arm. It started burning. "You're hurting me." i said. My arm turned red, and it was burning like hell. Jay released my arm, and i grabbed my wrist. "What did you just do?" i wondered.  
"I didn't do anything i just grabbed a hold of your arm." Jay looked at my arm and noticed the burn wounds. I looked up at him, this is the first time in my life i was actually scared of my friend.  
"I'm ruining everything without even knowing what i'm doing." he mumbled. I immediatly felt bad. Why was i being so rude towards him, he didn't deserve it.  
"I'm sorry Jay, i didn't mean to..." i placed my hand on his shoulder and looked at him.  
My hand started to glow, and i looked at it. "Jay..." i panicked.  
Jay looked up and screamed with excruciating pain. "Stop! you're burning me!" he yelled out. I immediatly removed my hand from his shoulder, as the other students looked up, annoyed.  
"Sorry... i think we should leave." i said.  
Jay swung his bag over his healthy shoulder, not the burned one, and walked out.  
I stared at him, and as he went around the corner, i just had to process what just happend.


	5. 05

**Amber's POV  
** I was so focussed on my school work, i didn't notice Cassie has slipped in the classroom. "Amber?" her voice sounded, but i didn't hear her, as i was wearing my headphones, blasting Metallica real loud.  
"Amber!?" she tried again, no response. She moved closer, and smacked the headphones off.  
"Wow!" i said, and looked up confused. "Why the agression?"  
"I've called you about 2 times and you didn't answer." Cassie sat down right next to me, and look at me with a concerned look on her face.  
"What is the matter?" i wondered, she looked seriously in shock of something.  
"Something occured, at the library." she started. I frowned, what was that supposed to mean. "Sounds very exciting that there's actually stuff happening at the library." i said in a sarcastic way.  
Cassie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jay..." she said.  
"It was like he could read my mind, i was thinking things in my head but never said them out loud, for example the fact that i didn't have any inspiration for my project, and guess what? he offered me help because he told me i said that i didn't have any inspiration, but i never told him that."  
I nodded. "But he might have just sensed the fact that you didn't have the inspiration?"  
"That just wasn't all." Cassie said.  
"I was freaked out by the way i was able to read my mind, so i stood up and wanted to run for it, but he grabbed my arm, and he burned me."  
I frowned again. What is with these people? are they hallucinating? If this was really true, why did they witness all that cool stuff and not me?  
"Burn you?" i sounded confused.  
"Look!" Cassie rolled up her sleeve, and her entire wrist was red and burned. I looked at it with a surprised look on my face. "Wow..."  
"And then when i apologized to him, i put my hand on his shoulder and he was screaming that i was burning him."  
I couldn't believe what she said, this was a similar story to Summer's.  
I shook my head. "I don't believe this crap." i said. "If you really have the ability to burn someone, burn me then."  
Cassie looked surprised. "Burn you? you want me to burn you?"  
"I just want proof of all this." i said. "I just want to know if people are trolling me or not, just take my hand, and burn me." i reached out my arm towards her, and she looked at it.  
"But i don't want to hurt anyone."  
"I give you my permission to hurt me." i said. Cassie hesitated for a minute, and then she took a hold of my arm.  
I looked at her, and she looked back at me, but nothing happend.  
She let go off my arm after a minute, and looked confused. "What..." she said.  
I looked at her. "Well, very funny, but you can leave now, i have class." i said. "No i swear! it really happend!"  
"Miss Williams please, go to your own classroom." mrs Richards said. Cassie stood up, and stared at me for another minute, but i put my headphones back on, and focussed on my work. Cassie shook her head, why was this happening right now?

"So... am i going crazy Aaron?" i wondered. "These people tell me they have strange things happening to them, but they can't prove it to me."  
"Maybe they took some sort of pill last night and it's still affecting them." i looked at Aaron with an annoyed look on my face. Him and his jokes.  
"I guess now is not the time for my inappropriate jokes." Aaron said, and he slowly backed away.  
"I just want to make sense of all this." i said. "I want to believe them, really, but i just can't."  
Fiona entered the classroom. It was just the 3 of us now. "Oh... Amber you're here." Fiona said. It was almost as if she wanted to be alone with Aaron.  
"We had to stay a little longer to clean up the classroom." i said.  
"Have you guys heard about the crazy story between Billy and Summer and now Cassie and Jay too?" Fiona wondered. So she heard as well.  
I nodded. "I just don't know if i should believe all this crap." i said.  
"Me neither, it seems a little too dramatic to me, maybe they had a pill last night and it is still affecting them." Dejavu, that was exactly what Aaron said five minutes ago.  
Aaron grinned as she said that, and pinched me.  
"Fine, maybe they were on drugs." i admitted. "Who knows, i could see Summer do that, but Billy, Jay and Cassie? noway." i said.  
"I think we will have to keep an eye on them." Fiona said. She placed a hand on Aaron's arm. "Can you help me with something?" she wondered.  
All of a sudden, the glass in the windows exploded and the wind came howling inside like crazy. "What's happening!?" i screamed out, clinging myself to one of the bookshelves.  
"Close the damn window!" i called out. "I can't! the windows are broken!" Fiona released her hand from Aaron's arm, and the wind went off.  
I gasped for air, and looked at the two. "What just happend?"  
"Did i..." Fiona wondered, and she touched Aaron again, and yet again the wind came blowing inside like crazy.  
"Please! stop touching him!" i called out.  
Fiona removed her hand and it stopped again. "Wow... that's crazy." Aaron said. "So... whatever they said was true, or we're tripping." Aaron said.  
"I didn't take any kind of pill and i still saw everything that happend." i said.  
Was it true? Was it really true? And if so, why could Cassie not burn me?


End file.
